seaprincessesfandomcom-20200213-history
Transcripts/The Ungrateful Fish
:gurgling :Polvina: Did you hear that? :Tentie: gurgling :gurgling :Polvina: There it is again! Do you hear it now? :gurgling :Tentie: gurgling :Polvina: It’s over that way! :Tentie: gurgling :bass gurgling :Polvina: gasp You poor thing! Let me get you out of that. :Tentie: gurgling :Polvina: I know he’s a sea bass Tentie, and I know how dangerous they can be. Your jaws could snap me in two, but he won’t do anything. I’m going to help him. The awful things that Drylanders do. :bass gurgling :Polvina: struggling I just have to… get this around here and… and pull that there… and you’re free! :bass gurgling :Polvina: We’re friends now. I’m Polvina and this is Tentie. :bass growling :Polvina: laughing Friends don’t growl. :bass snapping :Polvina: Friends don’t snap either. :bass growling :Polvina: And friends don’t chase! :Polvina: There’s no need for this! I want to be your friend. :bass gurgling :Polvina: Oh, a smile, that’s better. :Tentie: gurgling :Polvina: What is it, Tentie? :Tentie: gurgling :Polvina: You have more friends? Oh, that’s great. Well since you’re my friend, they’re my friends too. :bass growling :Polvina: Oh no, they’re growling. :bass snapping :Polvina: Look, just take it easy, okay? Let’s leave Tentie, nice and slowly. :bass growling :Polvina: Forget what I said, Tentie, move fast! :Ester: Don’t be upset Polvina. Not everyone is grateful when you help them. :Tubarina: Just because you helped the sea bass doesn’t mean he’ll be your friend. :Polvina: sniffing Well he should be. :Ester: But he isn’t. :Tubarina: And there’s nothing you can do about it. :Polvina: I know. Oh you’re right, still... sighs :Tentie: gurgling :Polvina: They are? Why are they doing that? :Ester: What is it? :Tubarina: Who’s Tentie talking about? :Polvina: I’ll tell you on the way. Come on! :fish gurgling :Ester: The sea bass are chasing everyone out of the reef. :gurgling :Ester: They can’t do this. :Tubarina: They won’t do this, not to our reef! :bass growling, electric eel swims away :Ester: Bullies! :Polvina: That’s the one I helped. :Ester: And you want him to be your friend? :Polvina: I don’t understand why he’s doing this. I have to talk to him. :Tubarina: Don’t get too close. :Polvina: Hello. Remember me? :bass growling :Polvina: I know we don’t understand each other, but we can try. :Ester: What you’re doing is wrong. :Tubarina: Lots of our friends live here. :Polvina: And it’s our favourite place. :Ester: So please stop chasing everyone away. :bass growling :Polvina: They don’t understand. :Ester: Or if they do, they don’t care. :bass growling :Tubarina: Is this when we swim away? :Ester: You know it is. :yelping, sea bass growling :Ester: In here. :Tubarina: In there? :Ester: You’ll see why. :Ester: This cave has only one way in and out. :Polvina: So we’re trapped? :Ester: Not us, but they soon will be. :Ester: Grab that rock. :Polvina: We’re trapping them? :Tubarina: That is the idea, Polvina. :Polvina: We shouldn’t trap them. :Ester: It’s only for a little while, until they calm down. :Tubarina: And stop being bullies. :Tentie: gurgling :Polvina: Are you sure Tentie? :Tentie: gurgling :Polvina: Tentie says this cave has lots of ways out. :Ester: No way, I know this cave. It definitely has just one opening. Or is it that cave? I-It could be that one. :Tubarina: So which one is it? :bass growling :Tubarina: Never mind, start swimming! :yelping, then panting as they stop :Ester: Do you still think he’s going to be your friend? :Polvina: I guess not. :Tubarina: We have to get our reef back from those bullies. :Ester: How? They’re so big and mean. :Tubarina: Then we’ll get someone even bigger and meaner! :Polvina: Who? :Tubarina: I’ll show you who! :Tubarina: My shark friends. Scar, the tiger shark. :Scar: growling :Tubarina: Rip, the white pointer. :Rip: growling :Tubarina: And Trevor, the mako shark. :Trevor: growling :Ester: scared Trevor? :Tubarina: Shh! Trevor can be very sensitive about his name. :Tentie: as a shark approaches him, he swims to Polvina :Polvina: It’s alright Tentie, they won’t hurt anybody. :Tubarina: They’re only going to scare those nasty sea bass. :Ester: They’ll do a great job of that. :Tubarina: Come on, boys! There they are. Scare them good so they don’t ever come back. Go, Scar! Get on ‘em, Rip! :Scar + Rip + Trevor: growling :bass growling, sharks whimper and swim away :Tubarina: What is wrong with you three? I thought you were tough! :Ester: Looks like the sea bass are even tougher. :Polvina: And they’re coming this way! :bass growling :Tentie: gurgling :Tubarina: We don’t have to be scared! Then again, maybe we do. :bass growling :gurgling :Polvina: Even more fish are leaving the reef. :fish gurgling :Ester: There’s going to be no one left. :Tubarina: Except the sea bass. :Tentie: gurgling :Polvina: I know, Tentie. Sea bass usually like to keep moving. :Ester: But now they’re staying. :Tubarina: Right where we don’t want them. :Polvina: There must be a reason why. :Ester: Like what? :Polvina: Well, that’s what we need to find out! :Ester: It’s like they’re looking for something. :Tubarina: Why do they have to look for it on our reef? :Polvina: If I can get my friend alone, I could ask him what they’re looking for. :Ester: He’s not your friend. :Tubarina: We keep telling you. :Polvina: Maybe, but I still wanna try and ask him. :Polvina: Hello. :bass gurgling :Polvina: We haven’t got along like I thought we would, but I don’t understand why. :bass gurgling :Polvina: We don’t speak the same language, but I think the language of friends is something everyone can understand. :bass gurgling :Polvina: Nobody’s done any harm to you, so please stop chasing everyone away. :bass gurgling :Polvina: Is that a yes or a no? :bass growling :Polvina: Okay, it’s a no. I’m out of here! :Ester: So what now? :Polvina: I don’t know. I’m sure there’s something going on here but I just can’t work it out. :Tentie: gurgling :Polvina: Not now, Tentie. :Tentie: gurgling :Polvina: A Drylander? What Drylander? :Ester: That Drylander! :music :breathing :Polvina: He’s got a net! Just like the one that trapped the sea bass. :Tubarina: If he’s thinking of trying to catch him again… :Ester: …then he’s going to have to take on a whole school of them! :bass gurgling, then growling :Polvina: Get the Drylander’s attention, Tentie. :Tentie: gurgling :Polvina: I don’t know, do whatever you can think of! :Tentie: lets off a cloud of ink :bass gurgling :Tubarina: Now that got his attention. :Polvina: Grab the net! :Drylander sweeps the ink away, then leaves :Polvina: Great work, Tentie! :Tentie: gurgling :Ester: Do you think that Drylander will come back? :Tubarina: I doubt it. :bass growling :Ester: It’s alright, we got the net. :Tubarina: And we scared the dry-lander away. :Polvina: Now will you be friends with us? :bass growling and snapping :Ester: The answer is no! :Tubarina: Not another cave! go in Oh, dead end. :Polvina: And this time there’s definitely no way out. :Ester: Aha, so this must be the cave with only one entrance! :Tubarina: Oh, big help now. :bass growling :Polvina: Please don’t hurt us. We tried to help you. :sea bass bite at the net, the girls scream :sea bass rip the net apart :Ester: They only wanted the net. :Tubarina: They weren’t after us at all. :bass gurgling :Ester: What’s he doing? :Polvina: He’s being a friend. I knew he’d be one sooner or later. :bass gurgling :Tubarina: I know what they’re doing now. :Ester: Saying goodbye. :Polvina: Goodbye! :bass gurgling :gurgling as they return :Ester: Everyone will be back home by the end of the day. :Tubarina: And the reef will be back to normal. :Ester: You must want to tell us, Polvina. :Polvina: Tell you what? :Tubarina: Why the sea bass did what they did. :Polvina: It’s obvious, right? They scared everyone away because of the Drylander. Once they knew the reef was safe, they left. :Tubarina: So, they weren’t bullies at all. :Polvina: I knew they could be friends! :Ester: The trouble with you Polvina, is you always see the good in everyone. :Polvina: Is that so bad? :Tubarina: It’s not bad… :Ester: …it’s the best! :Girls: Woohoo! laughing